Where Dreams Lead
by mistressofhell
Summary: Emmett didn't know how he got from dreaming about Elle to waking up with her in his arms, but he certainly wasn't complaining! Rated M for lemon.


**Dear lord, I have no idea where this came from. I blame plot bunnies that won't stop pestering me. This is my first LB fanfic, so please excuse the characters being off. Just read and enjoy I guess. **

**I don't own Legally Blonde The Musical, as if I did, Elle and Emmett would have kissed before the freaking finale. **

* * *

Emmett was not sure how he found himself making out with Elle Woods up against his bedroom door. But he also was not going to question it. Especially when she was making such delicious sounds, pulling him closer, wrapping a leg around his waist. At that he had to rip his mouth from hers, if only to suck a breath in before moving down to her neck. "Omigod Emmett...please." she whimpered as his lips raked down to her collar bone, his hands gripping her waist, lifting her around his own.

"Please what Elle?" he said raggedly, barely moving his mouth from their current position, his hands cupping her ass, dragging them closer together. Emmett was currently cursing the clothing separating them as he was sure Elle could feel his desire and she didn't seem to be real adverse to the idea of going further.

"Please don't stop" Elle sighed as her fingers began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing, until his lanky chest was bared to her. Her fingers began an exploration until one hand reached the closure to his jeans. Meanwhile Emmett was following her instructions, marking her neck and collar bone with small nips, one of his hands leaving her behind and making it's way to cup one of her breasts. Yet when he felt one of Elle's small hands dragging down the fly to his jeans all movement stopped. He looked into her eyes, noting their mischievous gleam.

"Elle. Bedroom. Now." he said as her smile beamed at him.

"Sure thing Emmett." Elle replied with a smile. "I just need you to wake up."

"What?" Emmett said, confusion lighting his features. The world began melt around him as the words repeated themselves but not in Elle's voice.

"Wake up Boston! It's Saturday morning and you're listening to..." the radio cut out suddenly as Emmett hit the alarm button without even looking. Stupid alarm waking him from his dream before it got good. Especially since he knew he was now extremely aroused and would not fall back to sleep while his body was so strung out with wanting Elle. It was also at this point that Emmett noticed that he was not alone in the bed, there in his arms was a certain Little Miss Woods Comma Elle. How in the world did he start out dreaming about her and end up waking up with her in his arms? Then the memories of the night before hit him.

_ "Wow, that storm is really bad. Why don't you just stay here the night Elle?" Emmett asked as the thunderstorm continued raging outside. They had been studying at his apartment for finals for most of the day, but had been watching movies for the past while, Emmett claiming Elle would pass with flying colours._

_ "Oh thank you Emmett, I was not looking forward to going out in that." she replied, sending him another of her dazzling smiles, the ones that left him weak in the knees. He began gathering a blanket and pillow for himself to sleep on the couch, handing Elle one of his oversized t-shirts to sleep in, directing her to the small bathroom. He then pulled off his shirt and grabbed some pyjama pants to sleep in, changing quickly and settled himself on his couch for the night._

_ "Thank you Emmett. I really appreciate this." Elle said. His shirt barely came to her thighs, but looked amazing on her in Emmett's opinion. "Wait, why are you on the couch?Your bed is huge, no reason we can't share. Besides, I don't like thunder and would only come out to bother you in the middle the night anyways." _

_ Emmett did not think sharing a bed was a good idea, no matter how chaste Elle's proposal was intended to be. But he could never say no to her. The numerous suits from the local department store hanging in his closet spoke to that. He grabbed his pillow and blanket, and climbed into the bed on the opposite side of Elle who was already half way to dreamland. "Night Little Miss Woods Comma Elle." he said before drifting off. _

Okay, so that explained how he ended up in bed with Elle, but not wrapped around her, though it seemed she had moved during the night, and he had accommodated her need for comfort or human contact or whatever. Or she wasn't exactly adverse to the idea of him being a natural-born cuddler. Though the fact remained that he was still pulsing with lust and pressed into the object of his desire. Something he was sure she would notice, and he really had no way to move without waking her. Yet he figured he could enjoy having a beautiful woman, especially one whom he loved, in his bed, cuddled into him. 'Just think about something else...like law terms.' he thought. It was then that he heard a murmur from Elle.

"Emmett?" came the sleepy voice. Emmett decided now would be a good time to feign still being asleep. Better she think his current condition was something he wasn't aware of than not. However he was not counting on Elle turning over, now facing him and slinging one of her legs over his waist, bringing them even closer. He tried to control his breathing, pretending to sleep.

"What...or should I say who are you dreaming about? You naughty boy." she said, snugging her head into his chest. Her next words were whispered into his chest, so he had to strain to hear them. "I wish that you were dreaming about me like that. Like I dream about you..."

'Omigod. She dreams about me? That way? Even if it's just the physical way...this is possibly too good an opportunity to pass up to make a move.' Emmett thought. He slowly opened his eyes, coming face to face with Elle. There was a gleam in her eyes, one he knew spelled trouble.

"I knew you weren't asleep!" she said, smiling at him. Then, softly, she whispered into his ear "That doesn't mean I wasn't sincere in what I said." Pulling back, she looked at him again. "Good dreams about anyone in particular?" she said with a quick glance down to where their waists met.

This was it. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, rolling them until she was underneath him, her hands pinned above her by the hand that wasn't buried in her hair. And by the way that she was responding, he doubted she minded very much. Once he needed air, he tore his lips away, releasing her hands, which she threaded around his neck. "That answer your question Elle?"

"I don't know, how about you repeat that for me. Try using your tongue a little more, helps you enunciate." she replied, a wicked smile gracing her face as her hands gripped his ass, grinding his pelvis into her own, moans coming from the both of them as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he proceeded to follow her instructions. His hands had worked the shirt she was wearing up to underneath her breasts and were currently attempting to relieve her of the item.

"Let me guess, you want your shirt back?" she asked when their mouths parted. She pushed him off her ever so slightly as she sat up, Emmett kneeling before her, a smirk on his face.

"Well you never did give me back my sweatshirt. I'd like to keep at least some of my meagre wardrobe..." he said, the next words failing to come out as the shirt hit the floor and there was a practically naked Elle Woods smiling at him on his bed. He gazed from her blonde hair to the dusky coral of her nipples to the hot pink of the lacy underwear she was wearing. Emmett was sure he would never get tired of the colour if he got to see it in this capacity more often.

"Now this doesn't seem fair, I'm here in next to nothing and you're still half dressed." Elle said, nodding towards the flannel bottoms he had donned last night. The ones that were currently tented around his groin, more so now due to Elle's kisses. He gave her a smile, stood up from the bed and let the pyjamas pool around his feet, leaving him in nothing but a pair of dark green boxer-briefs.

It was at this point that Elle gave him a sultry smile and a come hither gesture. Emmett could hardly believe this was happening. He quickly pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't still stuck in a dream. Yet Elle was still there, still beckoning him to the bed, where he quickly went, situating himself between her thighs. Lips met in a fiery embrace, while hands wandered onto unexplored territory. However when the time came to once again break for air, there was an uncertainty in Emmett's eyes that reflected in Elle's as well.

"Elle, as much as I want to continue doing this...you need to know that I don't intend this to be a one time thing, to be some purely physical thing. I love you Little Miss Woods Comma Elle, I have for a long time now. And though it'll hurt, if you don't feel the same way, then we need to stop this right here and now." Emmett knew he should not have even gone this far without confessing, but he knew that if he continued on, he was no better than Callahan.

Elle was sure she had just heard him wrong. There was no way that Emmett Forest, the man she had loved for so long had told her that he loved her back. Plus the fact that he respected her enough not to use her as a piece of ass despite his raging desire pressed against her. The way he was looking at her, so much in love, heart in hand all for her. She decided to respond the best way she knew how, by pulling him into another blistering kiss, leaving his breathing ragged. " I love you too, you butt head. Don't think I'll ever let you get away." her words echoing those he had spoken the morning she had won Brooke's trail. His smile at those words could have blotted out the sun, and he pulled her into another kiss. They both now knew where this would lead, and neither seemed to have any objection.

Emmett's mouth blazed a trail down Elle's neck, nipping and sucking as he went, bruises blooming as he marked her as his. He was sure he would catch hell for that later, but Elle didn't seem to be putting up much a protest at the moment, not the way she was moaning at his ministrations. Or the way her hands were guiding his head towards his intended destination; the peaks of her breasts just calling to him. Laving his tongue around the peaks caused them to stand to attention, making it easier to suck upon them, ending with miniscules bites.

"Emmett..." Elle moaned, her hands running through his hair, pushing him further into her chest, then dragging him up to engage in yet another passionate kiss. "You are a really really good kisser." she said, her lips red and puffy from their blistering exchange.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Emmett replied, getting a raspberry being blown as a response. It was then that she pushed him in an attempt to flip them around, which Emmett assisted her with, rolling them both until he was lying back with Elle straddling his waist. That certainly caused his eyes to roll back in his head, especially with Elle settling herself in a comfortable position. Emmett could tell the friction was pleasurable to her, as Elle was pretty vocal, something he was not going to complain about. 'About time those noisy neighbours got a taste of their own medicine.' he thought.

Hungry mouths met once again, Emmett knew he would never be able to get enough of Elle's kisses to last him. His hands found her breasts, heavy in weight, filling his palms quite nicely. Nimble fingers pulled on already sensitive nipples, making the woman currently bearing into him gasp. He got right away that she enjoyed being toyed with and continued to manipulate the peaks, as her fingers were currently mimicking his own, hardening the small brown discs on his chest. Elle tore her lips away, panting to breathe before assaulting his neck, nipping at his earlobe, something that caused Emmett to gasp before uttering something he was sure was profane. The sensations swirling around his head at that contact were making it hard to control his mouth and what came out of it.

"Why Mr. Forrest. The language you use isn't fit to be used in front of a lady such as myself." Elle whispered, then used to her tongue to outline the shell of his ear, something that sent a shiver throughout him. It was by this point that Emmett had quite enough teasing and was more than ready to get onto the main event. He grabbed the hands that had been clutching his shoulders and rolled himself back on top of Elle, pinning her hands above her head once more.

With a smirk at her he said "Some lady. Letting herself be ravished by a man of ill repute such as myself. And it's not like you haven't been a tad naughty yourself. Those noises you've been making have been positively sinful." nuzzling his nose into her neck, nipping here and there. His mouth made it's way down her body, kissing and licking various spots, enjoying the outrageous sounds coming from Elle's mouth as he made his descent. Her wrists remained in his grasp until he reached her waist, releasing his grip so that his hands could caress her hips. Her hands ran through his hair which was thankfully free of any product due to their lazy study day. Secretly, Elle preferred it like this, but understood the need for the more slick do while he was in court.

Emmett meanwhile found himself face to face with hot pink lace that barely concealed what lay beneath. Struck with a boldness he didn't know he possessed, Emmett grabbed the edge of Elle's panties with his teeth and began to drag them down her lengthy legs. After discarding them, he lay a loving kiss on her ankle then began making his way up the expanse of her leg until he was back in his previous position. Now all that faced him was tight golden curls and the aroma of Elle's arousal. It was heady and sweet and while he longed to taste her, Elle was currently gripping his head as to signal she was in dire need for a kiss. And Emmett was definitely going to oblige the lady.

"Emmett why are you still wearing those?" Elle asked as the kiss broke, gripping his ass before snapping the elastic on his underwear. With this, Emmett disentangled himself from Elle's embrace, standing beside the bed, opening the night table drawer and began rummaging. "Em, what are you looking for?" she asked as he flashed a square foil package in her direction. Truthfully she knew what he had been searching for, but was touched he wasn't so inconsiderate to completely forget about protection. Elle got off the bed and snatched the package from his hands and threw it back into the still open drawer. She then snatched the elastic band of Emmett's underwear and yanked it down, letting them fall to his feet. Elle once again took a firm grip of his ass, enjoying it's tightness before attempting to guide them back to the bed.

Emmett was clearly confused. "Elle what about the..?" he began before she placed her fingers over his lips, silencing him.

"As touched as I am that you thought about it, you don't need to use that. I'm fully protected against pregnancy and I know neither of us are carrying anything harmful. If you want to use it, I'm not going to stop you, but I'd prefer to feel you and not that horrible piece of latex." she said, lying them both down on the bed and awaited his next move. Emmett considered what she had said, wondering if this was a test. But the sincerity of her statement left him certain that she was happy with her decision and what happened next was in his hands.

While Emmett was clearly contemplating her offer, Elle was taking her chance to check out the man beside her. He was lanky but toned, which Elle appreciated, even though he claimed he spent no time staying in shape, he was in no way out of it. Her glance then drifted south to the part of his anatomy that had started them down the path they were travelling. It was long, reasonably thick and pulsing just for her. She began a feather-light exploration of it with her fingertips, if only to make Emmett come out of his reverie at her offer. However, when his fingers found her centre, dripping with her arousal for him she gripped him tightly, causing a gasp to escape both their mouths simultaneously.

"Elle are you sure it's okay?" Emmett asked as he positioned himself between her thighs, fingers gently manipulating the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her womanhood. The look of pure bliss on her face as he did this was all the answer he needed, yet waited until she gave a smile along with a very loud groan to continue. Inch by agonizing inch he penetrated her, amazed at the warmth and sheer tightness that met him. Only when buried to the hilt did either of them dare do more than breathe. Emmett gripped Elle's hips while her hands laced around his neck, her legs mirroring the action at his waist. A gentle rhythm began, steady in it's pace, but the kisses that they were exchanging made it hard to maintain the slow speed. Emmett's hips were soon driving themselves into Elle while hers bucked in response. By this time her hands were gripping the bed sheets and the sounds coming out of her mouth were approaching unintelligible screams.

Elle was forced to unlock her ankles from around Emmett's hips at the frantic pace he had set, but once he brought himself to his knees, those legs were soon resting on his shoulders, allowing for a different and deeper angle. Nothing Elle was about to complain about, not with the sounds that she was letting loose, letting all who could hear how much she was enjoying her current activities. Normally, she wasn't so uninhibited, especially vocally, but something in her had just ignited when Emmett's thrust stimulated her so, or when his mouth lay kisses along any part of her leg it could reach. The stirrings within her were growing by the second, she could feel that release was almost upon her when she felt his fingers begin to once again manipulate her clitoris, and that was the end of her resistance to orgasm.

If Emmett thought Elle was tight upon entering her, it was nothing compared to the sheer bliss of her release's almost vice-like grip, something that set off his own long awaited finish, shaking as he felt himself let go. And though it would have been pure bliss to just collapse after that, he knew falling on top of Elle would not be appropriate at this given time. Her legs fell to the bed as he slowly withdrew, and then lay next to the still panting Elle, his breathing not being any better. "Wow." they both said, then turned to face one another for a lengthy kiss.

"No regrets?" Emmett questioned after pulling away, searching her face for the answer.

"Absolutely none. Aside from regretting we didn't do that a long time ago!" she replied, but then let out a yawn. "And as much as I'd like an encore, I'm beat, how about a nap before we go get brunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Emmett answered, cuddling into her warm body before yanking the covers over both of them. He silently hoped that she had no plans to leave the apartment for food, as he planned on a repeat of this mornings activities later on, maybe in the shower, and he certainly did no want to share Elle with anyone after that! With that, he fell to sleep, praying for more dreams if it lead to more mornings like this one!


End file.
